


The Good Life

by CharmedSkye92



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Kingdom Hearts, Moana (2016), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 1920s, 1920s gang war, F/M, Hate to Love, Mafia Rise of the Guardians, Sick Ventus, Slow Burn, hardship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmedSkye92/pseuds/CharmedSkye92
Summary: All anyone wants in this world is to life the good life, to be happy and do as they pleased. Hard to do when the town is under the thumb of the mafia and there are gang wars. Aqua's a nurse who gets picked up by the mafia. She's forced to patch up one of their key members. Now he won't leave her alone? But in this city is it so bad to have a powerful friend? Or does he want more? 1920s AU/Crossover
Relationships: Jack Frost/Aqua, Terra/Elsa, Ven/Moana
Kudos: 2





	The Good Life

The city of Hollow Bastion had once been beautiful. It had been an industrial city where people flourished and were happy. However like all good things, it fell to corruption in every aspect. A city of sin dominated by immoral politicians, crooked cops and mob rule. Everyone knew about the rising gangs. Organized crime and corruption which clung to Hollow Bastion like thick black tar. Each portion of the city was up for grabs, each portion being claimed in the name of the different groups.

There were the Guardians who occupied the Northern most part of the city. They had built their reputation as thieves and smugglers of all goods. They were perhaps the tamest of the gangs, reputable even, for criminals. But you didn't cross the Guardians unless you wanted to die painfully. With an example made of your corpse with a moon symbol carved into your forehead. They also had the most children in their ranks. However, there was Hell to pay if you harmed one of the child foot soldiers. The Boss of the Guardian's was a man who went by the title Tsar Lunar. With the way that people had been killed in his district he had been dubbed the Man in the Moon. He had been introducing himself as Manny for quite some time.

The south was dominated by the Organization. Thugs in black that could get you any of number of weapons under the sun. Their Boss – a man named Xehanort – had grown up in an upper class family. He could schmooze any official political, legal or law enforcement by paying them off or digging up dirt so they never bother him and his again. They flaunted their wealth in crisp pressed black suits. The Press tried calling them Nobodies but after the first few reporters went missing – never to be seen again – the nickname was only uttered by the truly stupid or those with a death wish.

The west was the den of the Heartless. They thrived on violence and vice. Home of the nastiest gambling dens and unsavory brothels that you could ever hope not to come across in your life. They enjoyed taking in the homeless and desperate off the streets. They would take all that was 'good' in a person and make them 'Heartless'. Their Boss was a woman named Maleficent. A wicked woman who's lust for full control of the city was only proven by the violent acts against anyone who got in her way, rival or innocent. No one was safe from her wrath.

The east and the docks were no man's land. Home to the slums where too many people were too poor to flee the city and start over somewhere new. Somewhere safer. Aqua longed to leave the city of sin behind her, but she lacked the finances to start over. She also couldn't leave her two friends – Ventus and Elsa Crispin alone. They were not family by blood, however, they were all that was left after gang violence ripped their families apart.

Her father had worked with the 'Restoration Committee' to help restore the city to its former glory. One night, when he had been walking home, a car drove up and unloaded an entire clip of ammunition in him before driving off. He had been alone so clearly he had been the target. The police never caught the culprit, leaving Aqua to assume that it was a mob related 'accident'.

Aqua herself worked at a local hospital in the east side of town, where the need for healthcare was the highest. So many people coming in with injuries from the factories, sicknesses, wounds from gang violence. It had hardened her in a way to death and dying in a way she hated. She could no longer cry when she lost someone. Not after she lost her father in a drive by shooting.

Elsa worked at a bar as one of their singers. She had a beautiful voice but she hated the work. Too many times the tips were attempts at bribery to get under her skirts. Applause was smattered with lewd remarks about her body. One patron had tried to sneak into her dressing rooms once but was dealt with by the bar owner – Auron – a grizzled war vet who likely killed the man. Aqua never asked because she felt if the police came asking, she could honestly answer yes if she didn't know.

Ven was a messenger for the big companies. If he was fast enough in delivery, sometimes he got good tips. He was always fast. He knew all the safest and quickest routes to take in order to deliver his packages properly. Plus, he was a sweet kid. Young and eager to do a job right. It helped him make friends who would look out for him.

Aqua yawned. She had been working the late shift again. She should have gotten off duty hours ago but she couldn't turn down the extra money a double shift would bring her or deny the fact the hospital needed all the hands it could get. The Emergency Room was particularly packed today. She was so tired, she barely heard the footsteps behind her until she passed a streetlight and saw the shadows behind her.

Immediately, she reeled on her heels and turned to face them. Two men loomed behind her. One was a man with a grey pressed suit with a muted orange waistcoat. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back. Despite his rather dapper appearance, he looked like a wolf trying to hide behind the façade of a gentleman. Sharp muscles and straining biceps in his sleeves.

Now if the first man was a faux gentleman, the other was a true brute. He was large and didn't even bother with a fine suit or a jacket. He wore black slacks and a white button up, stained with oil and grease, with the sleeves rolled up. His arms were littered in tattoos. One said naughty and the other said nice.

She felt her mouth go dry. These two men were from the Guardians. They weren't foot soldiers either. They were the underbosses North and Aster. She shivered as she recalled the news stories of the victims of the mobsters. People found at the bottom of the river wearing cement shoes, dissolved in acid, abandoned in parks or parking lots, brutally murdered. The stories spared no details.

Aster held a gun in his hand and she warily regarded the two men. This wasn't an accidental passing in the streets. They sought her out. Her heart began to race in her chest. She had stayed out of all of the drama of the gangs. She wasn't affiliated with anyone. Was it because her work saved someone she shouldn't have? Or cost the life of someone it shouldn't? She wracked her mind, trying to think of some reason two under bosses would come after her personally. Nothing came to mind.

"Aqua Hannover?"

"Excuse me," she said.

She tried to walk past them, ignore them. Pretend she didn't see them. They were nothing more than blips on the street, barricades in her way. But North moved to block her completely. She took a step back and tried to go around, but he mirrored her, seemingly amused by her attempts to pretend he wasn't there. She clenched her jaw and took a step back. She needed to think clearly. Perhaps she should cross to the other side of the street, or turn back around to hide in her work?

"Miss Hannover, we're gonna need ya to come with us," Aster said.

She shook her head. She would not be another story for the news about a life cut down in its prime. Not another fatality. She had promised her father she would get out of this city no matter what. But the safety of the gun clicked off. Steeling her resolve, she glanced around. No one was on the streets. Even if there had been someone, no one would have helped her. Not if the gangs were involved. She took a deep breath.

"And if I say no?"

She hoped they couldn't see the way she trembled. She had to fake the calm and confident aura, putting on her best practitioner look. She dealt with a lot of stupid people when in healthcare. Mostly her patients that were very willful about following her orders. Stay in bed so you don't pop your stitches. Take your medicine. People seldom ever listened as frustrating as that was. So she had to school her expressions to stern disapproval for times like this.

"You ain't got a choice…" Aster said. "Fellas…"

He gestured to someone behind her. Aqua barely managed to turn before she was lifted up by either arm and a sack was thrown over her head. She fought against their hold, struggling and kicking out where she could but they held her in such a way that she couldn't reach anything, let alone them, let alone the ground. They did this with such practiced ease that she was kicking herself for not being more aware. Aster and North had been the distraction, the ones to draw her attention, especially with the gun while two more goons snuck up on her from behind and grabbed her.

"Let me go!" she shouted. "Put me down!"

She heard the rumble of the car and all but writhed in their hold. She managed to kick one of them because she heard a winded gush of air before a hand came down across her face, snapping her head to the side. She had to blink back tears of pain. Searing agony ripped from the strike of the blow.

"Phil, she did not mean it," she heard North's heavy Russian accent. "Besides, boss said not to harm. Wants her in one piece."

"No! Stop!" she cried.

She tried to lash out but someone grabbed her foot tightly enough for her know that he could break it if he was so inclined. But the two who had her by her arms, brought her hands together and bound them together with rope. She twisted in their hold, trying to free her hands but the ropes were too tight, unless she wanted to break every single finger in her hand trying to get free, but really all she needed to break was her thumb so she focused on trying to wriggle out of that.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "What do you want from me?"

She would not go down without a fight. She would not beg them or plead any longer. She had tried reasoning so she was left with little else. The hand on her foot let go, giving a tight bone crunching squeeze as if to remind her not to try kicking them again. Nothing was broken but if she kept fighting, it would be. She took a deep breath. When they let her out, she would have to fight back. Until then, she reasoned, she had to pay attention. If she paid attention to the turns they took, she might be able to find a route home or at least to safety.

Except the driver was taking wrong turns, traveling in circles and retracing their steps. She grimaced, realizing she was truly lost. Helpless and at the mercy of the men in the car. She closed her eyes, hoping that if she did die, they wouldn't drag it out to make her suffer. The car came to a sudden jerk and she lurched forward, having not been seat belted in. A large hand caught her and steadied her. North's hand? It was bigger than hers. Or perhaps one of the goons who grabbed her.

"No funny business Sheila," Aster cautioned threateningly.

She barely had time for a response before someone – Aster she assumed – grabbed her by the bindings and wrenched her out of the car. She struggled to her feet. She had a feeling if she didn't regain her footing, Aster would have no problems dragging her across the pavement to meet his boss. She fought to stand and walk beside him, head held high. She did have some pride, even if she was being drug to her death.

However, Aster thrust her forward and she lost her balance, falling to her knees. The hood was wrenched off her head and she winced as her eyes tried to readjust to seeing light for the first time. The room was dark, save for one bright light up over her, to stop her from seeing anyone in the room. She swallowed back the nausea that ate at her. She would not let them see how afraid she was. She would not give them the satisfaction no matter what. At least she certainly hoped not. There could be any number of reasons she was brought out there for now reason.

"Hello," came an amused voice.

She tried to get to her feet, but a foot to her back – Aster's – kept her in place. She fought back the urge to glower at him. Instead, she fought to keep herself level and coolheaded. Her eyes scanned the room, finding only darkness, but she was trying to find the speaker so she could at least face death head on. Besides, she wasn't dead yet. Perhaps she could talk her way out of this. She had to play her cards right. Be the demure nurse they expected.

"Why am I here?"

"You're here as my guest."

"Guest?" she inquired.

Perhaps it wasn't wise to smart off against the men who kidnapped her and could kill her without batting an eye. Instead, her question only seemed to make her captors chuckle. Like she was a little puppy doing a cute trick. She wanted to scream. However, kidnapping wasn't exactly what she would call a polite invitation. Especially with the way her cheek throbbed in agony over the strike to her face earlier.

"It would appear one of my associates has gone and injured himself," the 'leader' said. "And in our occupation, you'll find we can't go through the normal channels."

"And you want me to patch him up?" she guessed.

All of this so she could patch up some local gangbanger. She bit her lip, desiring to spit out how they wouldn't need to kidnap someone like her for help if what they did wasn't illegal. Kidnapping, plus whatever the gang member did to get hurt, were both illegal and two wrongs did not make a right. She could feel the edges of her nerves fraying.

"If you would be so kind," 'the leader' said.

As if she had some choice. If she didn't do what they asked, she would be just another victim to have crossed paths with them. However, if she did, she could be saving someone's murderer. She could be putting a dangerous man back on the streets so someone else would die. Not to mention, if the police found out, she would be ruined. She would be thrown into jail and her life would be over because of criminal activity. If she squealed to the police? She would be just as guilty for helping them.

"Of course, you'll be adequately compensated for your time."

She narrowed her eyes. She was neutral in the gang wars for a reason. Despite the obvious danger of being involved with anyone gang related, she had lost too many friends in the gang war already. She didn't intend to make enemies so she could lose more. Aqua glowered at the darkness. If she wanted to live, she had no choice but to go along. Her shoulders slumped upon the realization and she fought to keep her masked indifference up. They had her cornered and they very well knew it.

"I have a few conditions," she said.

"Oh?" the 'leader' asked.

"If I do this, it's the only time. I don't ever want to be contacted again."

Whispers broke out around her. Clearly shocked by the bold request of the Boss himself. She had to do something, the worst they could say was no and kill her. Either way, she wanted to assure her life. Going through this once was enough. Her heart raced in her chest as she waited for a response from the 'leader'. If Aster and North were here, this could only mean she was negotiating with Manny himself. The thought made her stomach churn. The room so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Anything else?"

"And even if I can't save your guy, you let me go. I'm a nurse, not a miracle worker. If he's past saving, he's past saving."

"Very well."

There must have been some sort of gesture she didn't see because Aster wrenched her to her feet and removed the ropes binding her wrists. Though, the Australian looked none too happy about it. He would be the one to try to do her in if she stepped out of line, she decided. He would probably enjoy putting her out of her misery. To her credit, she barely reacted when the knife nicked the inside of her skin.

"I take her back," North said.

He clamped a massive hand on her shoulder, in a faux kindness. Aqua could have cried. She was all but being held in place. There would be no escape until she did the work she was brought here to do. The fatigue from her double shift was catching up to her. She sighed and looked down, letting North guide her through the darkness and to a small room off on the side that she hadn't been able to see through the inky blackness.

The room was better lit than the larger room had been. She could see a young man, sitting on a couch, holding his shoulder with his blue tie as a makeshift bandage. He had once dressed rather impressively. A fine ice blue double breasted vest over a white button up, now stained red with blood. His black slacks were coated in grim and possible ash. His skin had taken on a sheen pallor as he grit his teeth. Her heart almost went out for him when she realized he was in pain, but she had to remind herself this was a criminal and he earned what had come to him.

"Hey, North… How's it going?" he asked, voice laced with agony.

"Tis fine. This is doctor to help. How is pain?" North asked with his broken English.

"Aw, you know…" he said, trying to sound light, "Only hurts when I laugh."

Aqua wasn't impressed. She shrugged North's hand off her shoulder and went over to the opposite side of the room to see her supplies. All the proper instruments but nothing to sanitize the wound or to null the pain. Perhaps that was a punishment for the youth for letting himself get shot in the first place. She sighed either way. If she was going to work on helping the boy, the least could do was provide the proper tools necessary. So she turned to North.

"I need a disinfectant and a pain killer."

"We do not have any," the Russian said.

"Come on, doc, I can handle it," her patient quipped.

She exhaled slowly. They were trying what little patience she had left. This was a rush job. They had everything except the proper pharmaceuticals that she needed. So much for the best smugglers the city had to offer. This was like its own personal sick bay, minus proper medicines. For all she knew, they used this room for extracting information from people. At this point, she had a few goals, patch the guy up, not kill him, not die and go home. She thought it was rather reasonable.

"Alcohol then?"

"Drinking on the job?" he asked of her.

When North pulled a flask out of his suit jacket pocket, Aqua took it from him and uncorked it. The very smell of it burned her nose. North laughed wickedly when she immediately pulled the flask away. It was strong stuff and would likely burn like the dickens when she used it. However it was all she had. She wanted to rub at the headache forming behind her temples but she restrained because that would show the two gangsters she had some weakness.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to remove your shirt," she told her patient.

"You could at least ask me on a date first," the bleeding youth grinned.

Aqua raised a brow, clearly not impressed with his bluster. She picked up one of the tools she would be using and jabbed it against the bleeding wound. Her patient hissed in agony, dropping his bravado. She viewed him apathetically. She told herself a little pain served him right but then felt immediately guilty for it. She was a doctor. She wasn't supposed to cause her patients pain.

"Remove your shirt. I won't ask again."

Grumbling, her patient did as she told him.


End file.
